


4 months

by i_honestly_dek



Category: American Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Late at Night, New York City, POV Alternating, coming home, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:12:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_honestly_dek/pseuds/i_honestly_dek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OFC and Seb have been apart for a while. Sebastian decides to end that.</p><p>terrible fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	4 months

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this because what even is exam review?
> 
> Sebastian does not have SnapChat.

**SEBASTIAN POV**

 

Coming back to New York is always a blessing. You’d think that someone with a hectic schedule everyday would retreat somewhere quiet on their weekend off, but nope. I love coming home. Coming here. The lights, the sirens. This is where I grew up - well, in America. And not to mention my wonderful girlfriend.

 

She doesn’t know I’m coming home. I didn’t tell her I had this weekend off, but I know she’s in town for the east-coast leg of her press tour. 

 

It’s been hard on her. Through the long phone calls we shared as I’m leaving the set and she’s headed back to the hotel after the day’s interviews, she always stresses about that day and the next. If she has or will say something wrong, if she has spoiled or will spoil the movie, anything and everything. She says she can handle public settings like press conferences, but small junkets - where you’re basically one-on-one for the whole day - are the tough ones.

 

I left the set at 8, made it to LAX at 9, got to New York at 12 LA time, meaning it’s 3am here. After checking my phone to be certain, I pull out my apartment key and open the door as quietly as possible to not wake her up. I put my backpack on the couch - I don’t have anything else, considering I’m only here for 2 days and it’s our apartment - and sneak into the bedroom.

 

She’s a quiet sleeper who doesn’t move around much, so it doesn’t surprise me when I see her, facing the far side of the room, snoozing peacefully. Being as smooth as possible, I watch the steady rise and fall of her chest as I slip into bed beside her. She’s so beautiful - even when she’s sleeping - and I will never forget how lucky I am to have someone like her. I rest my hand on her hip and press soft kisses starting at her shoulder all the way up to her ear.

 

 

**OFC POV**

 

I slowly wake up to a warmth on my hip and little kisses on my shoulder and neck. I smile with my eyes still closed, and the kisses stop just before my ear.

 

Rolling over, still groggy from whatever empty dream I was dreaming, my lips are taken in yet another soft kiss. When he pulls away, I can hear the smile as he says:

 

“Hi, baby.”

 

That voice. I know that voice. Opening my eyes, my brain begins to focus on the foggy images. The lights outside illuminate his face perfectly. His face above me. Blue eyes searching mine. Lips slightly parted and smiling. Hair falling forward and a slight 5 o’clock… more like 3 am shadow.

 

“Seb!” Sorry for yelling, but don’t give a damn about my neighbours at this point. My arms wrap around his neck and I roll us over so he’s lying down and I lie on top of him, my head pressed in into his shoulder.

 

I can’t form words. Or move. Or really think for that matter. It’s been 4 months. Yes, there have been numerous phone calls and Skypes and texts, and he may even have a SnapChat because of me, but I haven’t been able to smell his scent or kiss him for real in 4 long months.

 

I’ve never done a movie this big and I can’t seem to adjust to the idea of press tours. I’ve never had a long distance relationship. Or a relationship that means as much to me as this one does. He knows. How I feel. And how to make everything okay. He knew how to make me okay even before I knew. And that means more to me than any fancy car or penthouse suite. He made me feel okay, even if I wasn’t.

 

His arms wrap around me and he sits up so I’m sitting in his lap. I feel a strong kiss pressed to the top of my head, and one of his hands moving slowly up and down my back.

 

“Nice to see you, too” he smiles into my hair.

 

I smile against his shoulder and squeeze him as hard as I can. If I can’t tell him I miss him, I’ll damn well show it.

 

For who knows how long, we sit there. In bed. With some New York emergency service siren going off. Cabs honking each other. And it’s not until his voice penetrates my brain that I come back to earth.

 

“Babe, are you crying?”

 

Reluctantly pulling away, I see tears on his shoulder.

 

“I guess…” I laugh. “Shut up. I haven’t seen you in a while.”

 

I look up and into his eyes (for the second time in 4 months) and I’m kissing him before I can register what’s happening. Pulling our lips apart but keeping our foreheads together, I finally say what I’ve wanted to against his lips.

 

“I’m really happy you’re here. I missed you.”

 

He gives me one last quick kiss before pulling me back down onto his chest and him on bed. One hand lays on my back and the other repeatedly runs through my hair.

 

“And I missed you too.” I feel his voice more than I hear it. “But you need to sleep. It’s 3am.”

 

I close my already droopy eyes and focus on the rise and fall of every breath. The hand running through my hair. The warmth coming from his body. I haven’t been in any dangerous situations. No fires, no broken elevators. I like to think I live a very privileged life. Yes the press tour is...different for me, but now, with him, I feel safe. 

 

Without lifting my head off his chest - it’s way too heavy with sleep at this point - I mumble:

 

“Te iubesc, prințul meu.”

 

He lets out a laugh that makes my heart sing.

 

“Was that… Romanian?”

 

I lift my head up to look him in the eyes, wincing.

 

“Was it that bad? Sorry. I thought I’d try.”

 

He smiles before pressing my head back down to his chest.

 

“It was great, baby. Pronunciation is a little off, but we’ll work on it.”

 

And just before I fall into darkness once more I hear:

 

“Te iubesc, printesa. Sleep well and don’t worry. I’ll be here in the morning.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment:
> 
> \- what you liked/ didn't like  
> \- how i can get better (i'm trying to work on description and narration)  
> \- WHAT YOU WANNA SEE/READ


End file.
